marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man (MCU)
* *Pepper Potts *Obadiah Stane *Yinsen *Christine Everhart *Natasha Romanoff *Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Raza *Raza's cat *Hulk (mentioned)|Plot= The film begins with flashbacks from 1999 where Tony Stark is at a New Year's Eve party and is with his bodyguard Happy Hogan while he accidently runs into another scientist, Ho Yinsen, who has a brief discussion until Stark is interrupted by reporter Christine Everhart who interviews him and they continue the interview on an elevator before they end up sleeping together. The next day, Christine wakes up with a note from Tony, who has left. It cuts to the present where they show a cave in Afghanistan where Yinsen held captive by a group of terrorists with their leader Raza explaining how he plans to capture Stark without any reason given and telling him before that Yinsen will cook to feed his cat. The scene ends with Yinsen saying "watch out, Stark" before cutting to the IRON MAN logo. Tony meanwhile has become much more popular after finishing building the Stark Tower, powered by a large Arc Reactor. He is approached by Obadiah Stane, who tells Stark to focus on creating weapons rather than the reactor before leaving just as Pepper Potts arrives to tell Stark how she will assist in paying the millions of dollars that Stark lost to creating the tower. Stark agrees before building a weapon months later, listening to Stane's words. Stark meets with his best friend James Rhodes to arrange a meeting for the weapons demonstration. They arrive to Afghanistan the next day to present the weapon. However, just as Tony hangs out with the soldiers a missile attacks them with Stark seeing that it has his name on it before it detonates with shrapnel left in Stark's heart. It is shown that he is picked up by the terrorists and taken into their cave. He is awoken once most of the shrapnel is removed by Yinsen, who is finishing with feeding Raza's cat. Yinsen explains how he and Stark have met before though Tony says that he does not remember that with Yinsen telling how their conversation in which they met was very brief. Raza arrives into Stark's cell before putting his cat out, telling that he wants Stark to rebuild his weapon and then he will be freed. Stark is worrying about his death as Yinsen also tells how he still has the shrapnel. Yinsen also tells Stark how his captors; the Ten Rings, also have collected his weapons though the reason was never explained from who, before saying "Raza has a lot of secrets." Stark replies "We'll have our own" before beginning to act out Stark's plan. They begin creating something from unfinished resources to build a missile which makes it more secret from the Ten Rings and so Stark builds a miniature version of the Stark Tower's arc reactor to keep out the shrapnel. While also telling how he plans to create a suit of armor right before they begin building. However by the TV screens Raza notices what his captives are building does not look like a missile and he and the terrorists break into their cell where Raza drops Yinsen on a table before allowing him to fall victim to Raza's Pallas cat, who shows his sharp teeth about to bite into Yinsen's head. However, Tony tames the cat to tell how he is building a missile and that Yinsen is a good assistant. Raza tells they only have one day left. Stark and Yinsen finish the suit and Stark is about to put it on as it charges, though Yinsen discovers that the Ten Rings are coming back to their cell. He then makes a distraction by running out of the cell and into the cave's hall and to the terrorists though Raza believes that they're not making the missile and kills the scientist before ordering his men to find out what Stark is up to. Just as the computer plays the song "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath, they are distracted by it while being knocked out and killed by an armored Stark. Just as he is walking out of his cell the cat notices him and meows to Raza, signaling him. However, he is defeated in his fight with Iron Man being nearly killed. Iron Man attempts to fly back home but crash lands into a jungle with his armor destroyed. As he gets up from the destruction he finds a case containing clothes including a hat and puts it on before wandering through the jungle, realizing his escape was hopeless right before Rhodes arrives to the rescue and brings Tony back. There, Stark tells the public he will no longer build weapons which disappoints Stane. He tells Stark that not building weapons would ruin his father's legacy and claims that Stark's suggestion of making arc reactors is bad. Tony tells how he is now responsible though this ends up with Stane locking Stark out of the company thanks to the Board of Directors. Stark meanwhile begins creating a better version of his Iron Man armor, but it freezes while going in high altitudes thus pushing Stark into using the material being gold-titanium alloy to avoid the incident. The next day, Iron Man begins defeating the Ten Rings and continues to fight crime becoming an interest in reporters and journalists. Everhart arrives to Stark to ask his opinion on Iron Man and he tells he does not remember her before remembering what Yinsen told him and asks if they met in 1999 and Everhart answers "yes!" before tells he either does not know who this Iron Man is. While doing his superhero business being absent, Stane meanwhile is taking over as CEO, eventually hiring Natalie Rushman as assistant replacing Potts. One day Stark returned home and once removing his armor Pepper found him doing so. Stark explains how he is in fact Iron Man before telling how he wants to meet Rushman. He does so and they have a date with Rushman contacting someone without Stark noticing. At the date, Nick Fury arrives and reveals himself to be director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Rushman, who is actually Agent Natasha Romanoff and they want to discuss Stark's kidnapping. Stark however refuses to give any information and leaves the two at the diner. Pepper arrives and says how she apparently doesn't like "Rushman" though Stark asks her the real reason why she came. She tells she is worried about Tony being Iron Man just before he tells he needs her to hack into Stane's computer to find out who gave the Ten Rings his weapons. Potts does so and discovers that Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony but they instead kidnapped him. Meanwhile at the Ten Rings' base Stane arrives to discuss their failure before Raza shows Stane the Mark 1 armor, which was rebuilt by them. Raza offers Stane to build him an army of iron soldiers, however Stane had no plans for a deal and kills Raza and the other terrorists before stealing the armor and reverse-engineering it into his own. However, his scientists cannot replicate the miniature Arc Reactor, and so Stane arrives to Stark's house and paralyzes him while Potts attempts to make a call having been escorted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and specifically Romanoff. Stane then pulls out the reactor from Stark's chest, mocking him for his failures before leaving. Rhodes arrives to Tony's house after learning Stane's intentions from Potts, with Tony already using his original arc reactor preserved by Potts. Rhodes watches Stark suit up into Iron Man, amazed by it. He asks if he can do anything for him, with Iron Man telling to "keep the skies clear" before leaving. Rhodes looks at the Mark 2 armor and puts it on to help his friend. Meanwhile, as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Potts are about to arrest Stane he dons his suit and kills some of the agents and attempting to take Potts' life. Just as the Iron Monger is about to kill Pepper, Iron Man comes to the rescue and battles Iron Monger. However, as Stane is about to kill Stark Rhodes arrives in his armor and joins the fight. As Iron Man lures Iron Monger into chasing him up to the upper atmosphere to freeze the villain, War Machine freezes and crashes onto the Stark Tower. Iron Man, once apparently defeating Iron Monger, crashes onto the Tower as well due to hi suit running out of power. He begins removing it until Monger returns and easily beats War Machine due to the hero having no weapons. Stane corners Tony onto above the large arc reactor where he attempts to kill him. However, Tony already ordered Pepper to overload the Reactor, and she reluctantly does so though it knocks out Stark and Rhodes before knocking Stane unconscious as well before falling into the Reactor causing the Tower to explode. Rhodes awakens and brings Stark to an ambulance, though it is revealed to be by S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury explains in the diner he wanted to discuss the "Avenger Initiative" and tells that Stark should tell Iron Man is his bodyguard. As he tells the story at a press conference, Christine is confused how Iron Man can be his bodyguard since he said he never met him, forcing Stark to tell how he is in fact Iron Man. |Cast = *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Terrence Howard as James Rhodes/War Machine *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane *Shaun Toub as Yinsen *Farin Tahir as Raza |Trivia = *It is mentioned that General Thaddeus Ross is hunting a "green monster". This is a reference to how General Ross is shown to be a Hulk villain, with the Hulk existing in this universe. Additionally, a Pallas cat will be appearing as Raza's pet cat|Image = Iron man marvel poster by p db-d55bgcn.png|Aliases = Ironman|Directors = Joss Whedon|Producers = Kevin Feige|ComicWriters = Stan Lee|Rating = PG-13|Language = English|Release Date = June 12, 2007|US Release Date = June 13, 2007}} Category:Earth-189392